Guardian
by Daikaio
Summary: Yami thought of many reasons to why he has no name. The boy he helps return to his mother can give him only one.


**Disclaimer: Daikaio doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Guardian  
Authoress: Daikaio  
Rating: G  
Summary: Yami thought of many reasons to why he has no name. The boy he helps return to his mother can give him only one. R 'n' R.  
Genre: General  
Completed: 1/1**

**A/N: This story is based on a similar event that happened to me. I thought it was pretty sweet, so I changed it into a one-shot! X3 **

**A/A/N: R 'n' R, please!**

**A/A/A/N: I should get my next chapter for my other fanfic up by tomorrow!**

**A/A/A/A/N: Sorry for spelling errors and etc.**

"**Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
(('Yugi to Yami mind link'))  
/'Yami to Yugi mind link'/**

**

* * *

**

The busy people of the shopping mall went about their business: buying each other gifts, clothes, games, or getting themselves a manicure, haircut, a pair of shoes, even ice-cream. Some people were about to go see movies, catch up with friends, or just go browsing.

Except one.

This one, solitary individual had gravity-defying hair with three colours: black with crimson tips and short, goldenrod bangs framing his face. He also had longer bangs shooting up and ending near the crimson ends. His eyes were sharp and a charming crimson, and were, at the moment, looking rather confused. He was dressed in what appeared to be Domino High's uniform: black shirt with blue jacket and long pants. He also wore different buckles and chokers, and around his neck was a chain that linked itself to an inverted pyramid with an intriguing eye on the front.

One might mistake him for Yugi Mutou, King of games.

But he was not. He was Yugi Mutou's alter ego, Yami - the nickname given to him by his aibou.

When the figure had first entered the mall, it had been young Yugi Mutou; but now Yugi had switched control with Yami, leaving him in the middle of the shopping centre.

/'Aibou, why are we here?'/ Yami asked Yugi mentally, wondering why the sudden change in control.

(('I think you deserve a bit of fresh air, Yami,)) Yugi replied softly. (('You only ever come out to duel. You should catch a break once in a while.'))

/'I'm find to just come out when you need me, aibou.'/

(('Well, I _need_ you to have a break. How's that sound?')) Yugi smiled.

Yami sighed heavily. /'I don't know what you expect me to do, aibou. These malls look very…boring.'/

(('Just give it a go!')) Yugi persisted, practically begging. Yami sighed again, knowing he couldn't refuse his Light like that.

/'Alright, fine.'/

(('Yay!'))

Yami moved through the crowd of excited shoppers, trying to get some space. It took him a good few minutes, but he ended up in a nice space down one of the aisles of a grocery store.

'That's better.'

Not having anything else to do, Yami just walked through the aisle, smirking at some of the silly slogans and brand names on the food products. He reached the end of the aisle and wondered whether he should ask his partner if he could go home, when he heard a soft whimper a few aisles next door.

Curious, Yami followed the sounds of sniffling and sobbing until he found a young boy no older than the age of three or four sitting on the cold tiles.

He had large, emerald green eyes and ebony hair. His cheeks were dotted with tiny freckles and were stained with dry tear trails. He wore a red and white striped shirt and blue overalls over the top. He also wore a pair of red sandals on his tiny feet.

Yami bent down on one knee and gazed intently at the boy, who paused in his crying to look at him. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Yami asked gently.

The boy shook his head. "I-I…lost mommy," he sniffled. "I don't know where she is!" More tears spilled down his cheeks.

Smiling softly at the boy, Yami reached out and took one of his smaller hands in his own. "What's your name?"

The boy hiccuped. "T-Thomas…"

Yami sighed. 'Seems that everyone is gifted with a name except me. Is it some sort of curse? Am I destined to rename as the 'Nameless Pharaoh'? Or will I have to have the nicknames that aibou gives me? 'Mou Hitori no Boku' is flattering, and 'Yami' I don't mind, but what about my real name?'

"S-sir…" Thomas stuttered. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

Yami blinked. "I would not have a clue what your mother looks like. Sorry."

Thomas sobbed. "Can you p-please help me find her?" He begged.

Yami stared at him. This boy really was similar to his Light…

"Alright. Dry your tears, it's going to be okay." Yami offered him a smile.

Thomas nodded and used the hand that Yami wasn't holding to wipe the water droplets of his face.

"Okay, come on," Yami said, standing up. Thomas stood up and clutched onto Yami's hand, as if afraid he was going to leave him. Yami smiled.

They both exited the grocery store, standing near one of the walls to avoid the crowd.

"What does your mother look like?" Yami asked.

Thomas looked up at him with his big green eyes. "She has brown hair and…green eyes, like me."

"Is that all?"

"N-no…she was, um, wearing a white shirt and one of those blue dresses. I can't remember what they're called, but it doesn't go up to the shoulders. It kinda stops where her shirt ends."

"A skirt?" Yami said, chuckling mentally.

Thomas nodded. "Yeh! That's it!" This boy was too cute.

"Okay." Yami scanned the crowd, looking for a woman that had any of those features. "I'm afraid I can't see her," Yami reported sadly.

Thomas began to cry again. Yami bent down and looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'll take care of you in the mean time."

"Really?" Thomas hiccuped again. "Thankyou!" He hugged Yami's arm tightly. Yami picked the boy up in his arms and began to move through the crowd, noticing that they parted slightly when he walked past.

(('It's really nice of you to help the little guy out!')) Yugi commented, looking proud of his Darkness.

Yami nodded mentally. /'I'll make sure he finds his parent.'/

"Sir…" Thomas murmured, snapping Yami out of his conversation with Yugi. "Can I…have an ice-cream?" He pointed to the ice-cream parlour. Yami wasn't too keen on spending his Light's money, but felt a reassuring tug in the back of his head, and nodded. "Yay!"

Yami carried Thomas over to the Parlour and plopped him down on one of the chairs. "Don't wander off, okay? I'll be back with the ice-creams."

Thomas nodded eagerly. "Can I have a vanilla one with choc-chips?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I suppose you can."

A few minutes of waiting in line, Yami bought the ice-cream with choc-chip in it, and a plain vanilla one for himself (Yugi had to help Yami with paying for them). He returned to Thomas and gave him his ice-cream.

"Thankyou very much!" He chirped, before eagerly licking at the white stuff. Yami noted that the boy had successfully smeared ice-cream all over his face.

Thomas giggled. Yami frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You got ice-cream on your nose!" He said, giggling and pointing at the cold thing at the end of Yami's nose. Eyes widening in embarrassment, he wiped it off with a serviette.

"You have it all over your face, though!" Yami said indignantly. Thomas giggled some more.

"I know!"

Yugi's own giggles filled Yami's mind, causing the Pharaoh to smile. Thomas finished his ice-cream and grinned at Yami, vanilla smeared everywhere. Yami handed him a serviette and Thomas wiped his face.

"Thankyou."

"It's okay," Yami said shortly, finishing his own ice-cream. Thomas looked at him.

"Can we go see Madagascar?" Thomas asked brightly. "I really want to see that movie!"

"Um…" Yami said, voicing aloud that he didn't know what to do. "I…thought we were looking for your mother?"

Thomas nodded, eyes saddening slightly. "But can we please go see it? _Please_?"

Yami sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll go see that movie."

"Thankyou, mister!"

Yami took Thomas's hand and listened to Yugi's directions to the cinemas. When they reached it, Yami had no idea what to do. Yugi continued explaining which lines to get into, what tickets and even the name of the movie. Lucky for them, the next time for Madagascar was in a quarter of an hour.

Thomas led Yami over to the arcade section of the cinemas, pointing eagerly at a certain machine. A bunch of plushies lay in the bottom of the machine, there was an opening hole in the left corner and a claw above it.

"I wanna win one of the toys!" Thomas chirped, moving the controls around hopefully. Yami nodded and handed over the coins he needed.

He tried three times, but failed to pick up one of the soft toys. "Stupid machine!" Thomas pouted. Yami chuckled.

He inserted another coin into the machine. "Which one do you want?" Yami asked, turning to face the youngster.

Thomas peered at all the toys, before pointing at a long-eared rabbit. Yami nodded and easily scooped the thing up with the claw.

"Wow! You're really good, sir!" Thomas cried in awe, now holding the bunny rabbit as they made their way to the cinema.

"Bit of a gift, really," Yami said with a smile.

Over an hour later, they both exited the cinemas, Thomas laughing and recalling some of the scenes from the movie. True, it was a kid's movie, but Yami hadn't minded it at all.

Still holding the little boy's hand, Yami led Thomas out of the cinemas where they sat down on a random bench near a shoe store. Sighing heavily, Yami folded his arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't used to doing so much activity; it was wearing him out.

"S-sir! I can see mommy!" Thomas said suddenly. Yami's eyes snapped open. Ignoring the headache, he followed the direction Thomas's finger was pointing in.

He saw a woman with shoulder-length red hair, bright green eyes (Like Thomas's) and wearing a white sleeve-less shirt and knee-length skirt. Sighing in relief, Yami picked Thomas up and walked over to the woman, who had been sobbing and talking to a police officer.

"Mommy!" Thomas cried, happy tears in his face. Thomas's mother turned at the voice and her eyes lit up.

"THOMAS!" She cried, running over to the boy. Yami handed him over and she hugged him tightly, sobbing and muttering soothing words.

"Hey, kid," the officer said, approaching Yami. Yami turned to face him. The officer nodded and smiled. Yami returned it and turned his attention back to the mother, who was looking at him her watery eyes.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much!" She cried, shifting Thomas more securely in her arms.

"I had fun, mommy!" Thomas said, smiling widely at Yami and squeezing his bunny tightly.Yami shrugged.

"I'm just glad I can get you two back together." Yami gave a departing wave and turned to walk away.

(('I'm very proud of you, Yami.')) Yugi's awed voiced filled Yami's mind.

/'It was nothing.'/

"S'cuse me, but, could I know the name of my hero?" The mother said, smiling.

Yami froze; what was he supposed to say? He guessed he could give her Yugi's name. 'Yes, yes I'll do that.'

He turned around to answer, but Thomas's soft voice beat him to it. The answer brought a smile to Yami's face.

"But mommy! I don't think Angel's have names!"

**FIN**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
